smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Allura's Rival (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was a snowy January day in the Smurf Village. Inside the Smurfelli dome, Allura was humming to herself while she combed her long light blonde hair. As soon as she fixed her bangs, she nodded in approval. "I can't help it if I'm destined for beauty," Allura told her reflection before she flipped her hair and made her way towards the village. While walking through the village, a couple Smurfs looked her way while she herself winked in their direction. Since her arrival, a couple Smurfs have found her to be as beautiful as Smurfette and a few have begun to have shy crushes on her. Still, Allura liked playing hard-to-get with them and flirting. As she checked the blush on her cheeks, she noticed in her reflection of a similar-looking Smurf skipping towards her direction. "Oh, Allu-ra!" Enamored's lovestruck voice rang through her ears, "Oh, how I love thee! May I count thy ways?!" "As long as it compliments on how lovely I look today," Allura fluffed her hair in his face, which made him go crazy. He grabbed his mandolin and started singing for Allura. She took pride in it and batted her eyelashes at him. Nearby, her older sister, Astrid, watched in annoyance. She hated when Allura would flirt with the Smurfs, then diss them at the last minute. "Allura's at it again?" Smurfette asked her, startling her. Astrid groaned, "I've noticed that a few of your friends are starting to like her. It's getting annoying." "Well, if I know better," Smurfette replied, "I think you're annoyed at the fact Enamored's wooing her and not you." "What?! NO!" Astrid denied, her voice squeaking. She cleared her throat and continued, "I'm just tired of Allura always bragging about how beautiful she is. I keep thinking she's purposely trying to make the other female Smurfs feel bad." Smurfette shrugged and walked away, leaving Astrid watching Enamored finishing his song for Allura. "Oh, aren't you sweet," Allura tickled his chin, "You don't have to rub it in. I ''know ''I'm beautiful." Meanwhile, on another side of the forest, the Red Smurf leader, Arthur, paced back and forth with his army looking at him in concern. "Men...and Salome," Arthur started, "Ever since Trollstroyer was defeated, we have been cast off! Shelved! Put out of business! And now that Gargamel is working for Lord Balthazar, we are left to fend for ourselves!" "But," Bucky interjected, "At least he have this lair to ourselves!" "Hehe, yea!" Underbite high-fived him. "Enough!" Arthur shushed them, "We need a plan to get Gargamel back, so if we capture the Smurfs for him, he will come back to us and ditch that Lord Balthazar! So, any ideas? ''Good ''ones?" "I can create an invention that triggers a smell so irresistible, they'll come right away!" Psycho suggested. "That would work," Arthur thought, "If it also didn't attract forest animals!" "I can shape-shift into Smurfette and let them follow me right to the lair!" Shape-Shifter gave. "But, they would never believe you. You'd sound like yourself!" Arthur sighed, "Anyone else?" "I have a plan," Scarface's dark voice rang through the lair, "We can use Gargamel's original plan. We can make a Smurfette more irresistible than the original one and lure them here." Arthur sighed, "Scarface, as my top general, I will reconsider the throwback. But...what if Papa changes her too? We need a Smurf loyal to only Gargamel. Salome?" As soon as the red Smurfette stepped up, all the red Smurfs fawned over her. Salome flipped her hair, "Yes...I will go. But, I must make an intriguing disguise." She pulled out a little bag and threw some blue dust on her, which made her turn into a blue Smurf with cobalt blue hair and a white dress like hers. "I will not let you down," Salome smiled evilly, "Once those red Smurfs get a good look at me, they won't resist me" Next Category:Allura's Rival chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story